


Baby Doll

by FrivolousPixie



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feminization, M/M, Pimp, Pimping?, Prostitution, Undreage, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousPixie/pseuds/FrivolousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody messes with Harry Styles. You give him the money you owe, or you find another way to pay him. If not, he takes it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I am shit at summaries. Harry's a mafia leader, Zayn is a pimp, and Louis is a seventeen year old prostitute that works for Zayn.

Louis smiled and wrapped his arm around Zayn's, hips swaying as they walked down the long hallway of the huge company building. Louis flicked his bangs out of his eyes and walked alongside him toward where Zayn was going for his meeting. You see, Zayn was.. to put it bluntly, he was a pimp and Louis was one of his whores. Louis didn't care though. It got him money, attention, and someone treated him well; that's all he could ever want. He let Zayn take his arm away and instead he wrapped it around Louis' hips, hand resting on his bum and parading him around the office. Zayn was meeting someone else today, someone big and rich and worth a /lot/ of money and Louis knew it was important. But he was Zayn's favorite and he was honored to be shown around. He smiled flirtily up at Zayn as the taller man gave him a peck on the lips. 

Today, Zayn would be meeting Harry Styles. He was young, only twenty-three years old but he was at the top of the mafia. He was known for being rich off his arse and when people didn't pay back their loans to him.. well Harry's people 'took care of them'. Harry Styles didn't care about who he killed, he didn't care about that at all. What he cared about was his money and if he didn't get it then there would be consequences. And Zayn owed Harry quite a lot of money that was due /today/. Money he didn't have, and it was going to get him killed /today/. Not that he knew that.

They continued their walk down the hall, getting led by Harry's assistants to the man's office. There were eyes that were on the two because Zayn wasn't unknown around the towns. The exact opposite, really.

Zayn gave Louis' bum a squeeze and the smaller lad giggled softly, making Zayn smirk. Harry's office had three men outside of it, each guarding the door with guns in their hand. Louis watched them with innocently widened eyes, curling up to Zayn like a child. Zayn hushed him gently, pulling him tight.

"We've been expecting you, Mr. Malik." One of the men said, a large African-American that was quite intimidating in his black shirt and pants, a scowl on his face that gave Louis the feeling that it was there round the clock, no matter what the situation.

Zayn gave them a nod and the man in the middle stepped aside, opening the door and allowing the two of them access to the large, lavish office. Just before they entered, Zayn dug his nails into Louis' hip and leaned down, hissing roughly into his ear, "When we get inside, you don't say a word. You don't speak, you don't move, you don't look at anything or anyone. You hear me?" Louis swallowed and kept his eyes down, nodding his head in understanding.

The door was shut behind them by another man that was inside the office, gun in a holster on his belt as well.

Harry blew out the smoke of his cigarette, tapping it on the side of the ashtray and putting it back up to his lips. "Good to see you, Zayn." He said with a nod of acknowledgement. Zayn smiled in return and stepped forward toward the desk. He held his hand out and shook Harry's hand firmly.

"Same to you, Harry." He replied and stepped back a little, sitting down on the big, leather chair and pulling Louis to sit on his lap.

"I trust that you know why you're here." Harry said coolly, taking another drag of his cigarette and holding the smoke hostage in his lungs then letting it out smoothly.

Zayn nodded his head. "I do." He answered and placed a hand on Louis' thigh, squeezing it gently. Harry's eyes trailed down to the exchange and he noted the way that the small boy's eyes were turned down to the hardwood floors and his hands were folded neatly in his lap, one leg crossed over the other. 

"You've got him trained nicely." Harry observed, smirk present on his lips. "Tell me.. is he a good one?"

Again Zayn gave a nod. "Oh yes. He's one of the very best I've got and I've had him no more than a year. He brings in the most I've ever had and he's the best in bed I've had so far." And that was saying something, because Zayn had a lot.

"And what's the pretty thing's name?" Harry asked and put the cigarette out in the ashtray.

Zayn gave Louis' thigh another small squeeze. "His name's Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

Harry smiled, "Tomlinson? From the Doncaster Tomlinson's you mean? Well isn't that something." The Tomlinson's from Doncaster were quite known for having their own small business, the father being the main pimp in the operation but they didn't have more than twenty or thirty of their own whores. All women but none of their daughters. They sold the boys that they acquired and they were all known to be quite good.

He eyed Louis up and down with a glint in his eyes that anyone could tell what it meant. "We can get back to this later. You know why you're here, and I know why you're here. So let's get down to it. Have you got the money you owe me?"

Zayn swallowed and his chest tightened a little bit, the only sign that he was nervous out of anything and you couldn't tell from the outside. "No. I don't." He shook his head, managing to keep himself calm.

Harry bit his tongue and nodded his head slowly, hands clasped in front of him on the desk. "Well that's a problem. We've agreed on today, Malik. You've had four months to get it to me. I figured your little whores could make that much if they're as good as you say they are." It was almost as if he were challenging Zayn as he raised his eyebrows and clicked his tongue. "Especially this pretty doll right here." He gestured to Louis and picked up the cigarette again.

"If you give me another three months I can get it to you. March and you'll have it." Zayn assured. He was a smooth talker, thinking he could talk his way out of any situation that there was and most of the time he could. Just not this time.

This time Harry shook his head and scoffed. "No way. I gave your four months and I know how much you make in one. You owe me two million dollars and you've been known to make as much as $750,000 in a month and a half. Surely two million wouldn't be a problem for you." Harry said smugly, eyeing Zayn accusingly.

"Listen, Styles. I don't have your goddamn money right now. If you just waited for once in your life then you'd get it. Stop being a spoiled little bastard and have some fucking patience." Zayn snapped and tightened his hold on Louis.

Harry's smirk faded and his jaw ticked as he stood up, resting his hands flat on the desk. Louis didn't know him personally, not by a long way, but he could tell that no one talked to him like that. "Just who the fuck do you think you are, Malik?" He asked with a tilt of his head. "What makes you think that you can talk to me like you run shit? Because you can't." He reached into his desk drawer and drew out a shiny gun.

Zayn swallowed again and huffed, glaring at Harry harshly and trying to push the thoughts out of his mind that he just might not make it out of this like he thought he could. Harry stepped out from behind the desk and walked in front of it, turning the safety off the gun and leaning against the edge of the shiny wood surface behind him.

"I'm not extending your deadline, I'm not going to tolerate your mouth, and I'm not going to feel sorry for doing what I'm about to." He said pointedly.  
Zayn once again dug his nails into Louis' skin, harder than before and be broke the surface of the boy's soft, delicate skin. Louis let out a whimper and Zayn pressed harder. Harry raised the gun immediately, pointing it at Zayn's forehead.'

"I suggest you not do that." He said, eyeing where Zayn's hand was. "Now take your hand off of him." Zayn clenched his teeth and tightened his jaw but slowly, reluctantly, retracted his hand.

Harry smirked and nodded to the five men that were now standing in the room. Three stepped forward, one going up from behind and lifting Louis off of Zayn's lap. He held the small boy easily as if he didn't weigh a single thing, bringing him up and over to the side of the room.

Zayn made a grab for him but the other two men grabbed him, holding him back. "What the fuck, Styles?! You'd better be careful with him, he's worth a shit-ton of money!" Zayn shouted and Harry didn't bat an eye.

"I will be." He walked over to Louis, taking him by the upper arm and pulling him back to where he was previously standing. "Now.. just what would happen if something were to happen to /him/?" Harry asked with a teasing tone in his voice, wrapping an arm around Louis' shoulders from behind and pressing himself to the boy's back.

He leaned in close to his ear and pressed the gun to the side of the boy's head. "I could just kill him you know. How much damage would that do for you? Who would come after you then? Just how many people have you promised, Zayn? How many people have you told that they can fuck him? Hm?"

Zayn glared, trying to tug his arms away but failing. "Don't you dare." He growled, clenching his fists. Louis bit his lip and stared wide eyed at Zayn, pleading with him to say something to help him but there's nothing that he could say. Nothing he probably would either.

"Oh really now? I didn't think you cared about your whores, Zayn. At least.. you don't care about the other ones. What makes this little one special? Is it what he can do in bed?" Harry cocked the gun, keeping against Louis' head. "Is he as shy and quiet as he is when he's with you? Or is he loud?" Harry was just teasing him now.

"Fuck you, Harry." Zayn shook his head. He didn't care about Louis as a person, not really. But he was practically /insured/. Like property and Harry was right. There was a list of people that Zayn had told could have him for a night. He was paid good money just to have Louis in someone's bed and Louis never let anyone down.

Harry moved the gun away from Louis' head, stepping away from the boy and walking up in front of Zayn. He gave single nod to the men standing at Zayn's side and they shoved him roughly down to his knees. Harry pressed the gun to his forehead and smirked. "Hope you've got someone to take care of your business, Zayn. Because I'm afraid you won't be going back."

He pulled the trigger and the bullet shot out quick, going straight through Zayn's skull and it was a quick death, one that didn't even hurt and Harry wished it would have. Louis let out a soft scream and pressed his hands over his mouth, watching as Zayn fell to a limp pile on the floor. Harry handed the gun off and one of the men took it, the others picking Zayn up and heaving him out the door. It took them only minutes to clean up the mess and when they were done it was as if it never happened. 

Just as the last man was about to leave, Harry stopped him. "Lock my doors, tell them I'm not taking appointments and not to bother me for a few hours. I'll be busy." He turned as the man gave him a nod, looking over to Louis who was standing with his eyes down and his hands folded again.

"C'mere, babe." He crooked a finger at the boy who immediately followed his instructions and stepped up to him until they were directly in front of each other. "Tell me.. was Zayn good to you?"

Louis nodded his head. "Most of the time, yes." He answered politely.

Harry scoffed and smirked, shaking his head fondly. "You don't have to be so proper with me, princess. I like mine slutty.. can you do that for me?" He placed his hands on Louis' hips and pulled him closer.

Louis could only bite his lip and nod his head. He unfolded his hands and placed them on Harry's chest, smiling flirtily in the same way he'd done to Zayn earlier, batting his long, dark eyelashes.

"I'm gonna steal you away.. you don't belong to Zayn's people anymore, got that? You're mine." Harry said and slid his hands down to grope at Louis' arse, large hands holding it perfectly. Louis nodded again, agreeing immediately.

Harry pulled away, leaving Louis to stand in the middle of the room as he walked behind his desk. Harry sat down in the large, plush chair and leaned back, ushering Louis forward again. "Over here on my lap, baby doll."

Louis walked over quickly, happier than he was ever with Zayn to sit on his lap. He sat down, crossing one leg over the other and he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry hummed contentedly, one hand on Louis' lower back and the other on his thigh. "You're quite the pretty one.." He observed. "Very, very pretty." He ran his fingertips up the back of Louis' shirt, feeling his soft skin.

Louis blushed, fluttering his eyelashes and biting his lip through a small smile. "Thank you," He replied, welcoming any touch that Harry would give him.

"I think I'm gonna keep you for a while. That is, if you please me. What can you do that makes you so special?" Harry asked, pulling Louis up further onto his lap.

"That depends.." Louis whispered, trailing a hand down from Harry's shoulders down his chest, all the way to the buckle on his belt. "What do you want to see first?" He leaned in close, pressing tiny kisses to Harry's jaw and he felt the small scratch of stubble on the older man's skin. He liked it.. he wasn't sure why, but he did.

Harry smirked again, pushing Louis' shirt up further. "Give me your mouth first, baby. I wanna see what it can do."

Louis nodded his head, sliding off of Harry's lap and down to the floor. He was on his knees in front of him, looking so pretty kneeling for him. Louis reached up and slid Harry's belt open, not pulling it out of the loops yet. He popped open the button to Harry's trousers and slid the zipper down, biting his lip as if teasing him as he moved his hands up to Harry's boxers.

Louis pulled the waistband up and away from Harry's skin, reaching in and wrapping his small hand around Harry's cock. As he pulled it out of the material, he widened his eyes and his mouth gaped open. He hadn't even realized that he could barely wrap his hand around it when it was confined in the tight material of Harry's boxers but now.. he was huge. Ten inches at least and in all the time that Louis had been working for countless people, never had he seen one this big.

Harry ran his fingers through Louis' hair lightly, moving his fingers down and running his thumb across the boy's bottom lip. "Impressed?" He asked. Louis nodded and swallowed, wondering if he could fit the whole thing in his mouth. He'd taken some pretty big ones before.. he decided that yes he could.

The smaller lad sat up further on his knees, slowly pumping his hand up and down the large cock in front of him. He made sure to lock his eyes onto Harry's as he leaned forward, darting his tongue out to lap gently at the head of Harry's member. He wrapped his plump, rosy lips around it and sucked gently, taking them away just as quickly as he'd begun before going back again.

He continued to stroke Harry's dick with his right hand, taking a little bit more of him into his mouth. He went farther and farther until he had half of Harry's cock in his mouth, lips stretched tight around it but Louis loved it. He'd admit, having a cock in his mouth was one of the better feelings he'd experienced.

Harry could only watch in awe as Louis kept going farther down, taking him deeper like no one else had. The best girl he'd had couldn't even get halfway and the best boy only made it a little bit past. But now.. he threw his head back and let out a moan, licking his lips and threading his fingers into Louis' hair. "Fuck, baby.. you're so good." He praised him.

Louis relaxed his throat as best he could, more than he already had to and went all the way down, deepthroating him and moaning around Harry's cock. He felt so full with just his mouth that he could only imagine what it would be like to get fucked with this.

The curly haired man groaned loudly, not able to help himself from bucking his hips up into Louis' mouth. "Damn.. oh, c'mon faster." He urged and Louis immediately followed his request. By now Harry was fucking his mouth, the pace unrelenting and it felt so good that Louis couldn't think of anything else.

Suddenly, Harry pulled him off and let out a slow moan when Louis' hot mouth came off with a 'pop'. Harry gazed down at him, the boy's lips swollen and red, redder than before but it was gorgeous. He smirked, running his fingers through Louis' hair again.

"I see why you're so popular, sweetheart.. your mouth is so good." Louis blushed at Harry's words and looked down, smiling softly to himself. "How old are you, baby?"

"Seventeen." Louis answered, still stroking Harry's dick in his small hand.

Harry nodded slowly, still smiling. He liked them young, pretty, and good in bed. This boy in front of him seemed perfect. "Seventeen." He repeated, pleased with the number he got. "I like that. Now.. strip for me. Put on a good show." Harry ordered and Louis jumped to obey.

He stood up, placing his hands on the hem of his shirt then tugging it up and over his head. He let it fall to the floor, landing in a small pile. Harry greedily drank in the sight of the boy in front of him. He had gorgeous curves, curves that only belong on a woman but here they were. He was so lean and tiny but beautiful all the same. He was how Harry liked them and that was just a perfect bonus.

Louis opened the button to his tight jeans, slipping the zipper down slowly and starting to push the skin tight material down. Only a little before he turned around in front of Harry and gave his hips a little shake as he shimmied his jeans down even more.

Harry grinned at the sight of a pretty little tramp stamp on the boy's lower back. It was a simple color; black and very clean lined, obviously done by someone who knew what they were doing. It was the image of a feather that had some birds flying from it and they curved up to the boy's hip. Could he get any better?

Louis bent over in front of him a bit, slipping his jeans down over the curve of his arse and shaking his hips a little bit more. Harry couldn't help but reach forward and snap at the lacy string of the thong he was wearing. It was just too tempting to resist. Louis gave a soft giggle and he kicked his Vans off as he pushed his jeans down the rest of the way. When they were off, he turned around and walked back toward Harry, leaning down and placing his hands on either side of his lap.

"I'll treat you so much better than Zayn. You'll forget you even belonged to him after a night with me, princess." Harry said cockily, leaning back in the chair. Louis smiled and straddled his lap, keeping himself lifted up so he wasn't touching. Not until Harry told him to.

Harry placed his hands back around on Louis' arse, gently kneading the flesh with his long fingers. "C'mon, sugar. Make me feel good and I'll treat you right."

Louis lowered himself down, sitting on Harry's thighs and right in front of his cock. He rolled his hips as he grinded against the older man, letting out soft moans as he bit his lip. He loved the things Harry would say to him, the way he would praise him and call him sweet names.

A small moan fell from Harry's lips and he kept his eyes on Louis' face. The boy's own eyes were closed and his lips were parted, pleased whimpers and moans spilling out of his throat as well. He was rocking his hips as if he were desperate already and his body was so taut, lean, skinny, curvy.. it was as if he were a girl but Harry knew he wasn't. He was just that pretty. Harry could already think of some things he wanted Louis to wear.. some things he wanted Louis to do and some things he wanted to say as he fucked him hard into the bed. But the bed would be later. The words, maybe not.

He wrapped his large hands around Louis' thighs and lifted him up as he himself stood. Making the boy hold tight to him even if it wasn't necessary. Harry was strong; he could hold Louis and then some because the boy weighed no more than 110 lbs. He laid Louis down on his back on the desk, standing between his legs and leaning down over him. Harry whispered right into his ear, breath hot as it washed over his skin "I'm gonna fuck you, princess.. nice and hard. You're going to remember just how I feel inside you for weeks. I'll make you forget everything Zayn ever told you and did to you and you'll only remember me."

Harry reached into the side drawer, immediately pulling out a bottle of lube and shutting it afterward. He opened it, pouring some into his hand and slicking it over his cock. He didn't need to prep Louis; the boy wouldn't need it. Then again.. Harry was quite big and the boy was small. He put a little bit extra over his member just to be safe and pulled his belt out of his trousers. He didn't take them off or push them down any farther but he would at least take the belt out. The elder of the two lifted Louis' legs up onto his shoulders, smirking down at him and the boy had his hands resting beside his head. He had his eyes on Harry as well, watching him as Harry drank in the boy's bright blue eyes.

He reached between them, pushing the lacy string of Louis' thong aside and taking hold of his cock. He placed a hand on the boy's hip, slowly circling his dick around the boy's puckered hole and pushing just the head in. Where he expected a cry of pain came a moan as Louis arched his back and tried to push down onto him even more.

Raising his eyebrows a little, Harry's smirk grew more and more smug with each passing moment. "You like my cock, princess?" He asked, pushing in a little more. Louis moaned again and nodded his head, hands grasping the edge of the desk above him.

"Y-Yes," He whispered, nodding again and biting his lip hard. "Oh god, more.." Louis begged, trying desperately to push down to get as much as he could.

"Can you handle it all?" Harry inquired, not doubting the boy's abilities at all. Again Louis nodded his head and swallowed, gasping as Harry pushed in a little more.  
Harry let the boy's legs drop from his shoulders, instead having them rest so the back of his knees were against Harry's forearms. He slowly eased himself in all the way, watching and waiting for the cringe of pain or the tears but nothing of the sort came. He watched now as Louis only moaned louder and held tighter to the desk.

Harry spread his legs apart, watching where his dick was sliding slowly in and out of the boy when he moved his hips back and forth. He smirked, pushing in a little faster then leaning down to speak roughly into Louis' ear. "You're so tight, baby doll.. so pretty for me. You've got such a tiny body. Like a girl, aren't you? You're just like a girl."

Louis nodded his head, swallowing again and he felt so mind-blowingly full like he never had before. Zayn was big but he was never this big. Harry topped everyone else that he'd ever had before and Louis knew now that he'd never be satisfied with anything smaller than what Harry had to offer.

"I bet you'd be so wet right now, baby.. would you? Hm?" Harry asked as he thrust his hips in and out of the small boy. "Are you wet for me?"

"Oh fuck," Louis moaned and nodded his head, letting out a broken moan when he was thrust into. "I'm so wet for you, Harry.." He breathed and didn't care to let the words fall from his lips. He loved it; it was so unbelievably hot that he couldn't' help but love it. "You make me so wet."

Harry groaned with satisfaction, threading his fingers into Louis' feathery locks and pulling on them roughly. "Shit, you're so good." He praised. He started going faster, ears filled with the muffled sound of cloth hitting skin and the high-pitched moans of the boy beneath him. "You like this? You like my cock in your pussy, baby?"

Louis clawed down Harry's back, fingernails digging into the fabric of his blazer as each word felt like a separate stroke to his member that was still confined in the lacy fabric of his underwear. "Unh, yes! Oh my god, oh.. fuck, harder!" He insisted, and arched his back up so far that it probably should have snapped but he didn't care.

It didn't take any other words for Harry to comply, deciding to stop the teasing and let the boy have what he wanted. He straightened up and spread Louis' legs as far apart as they would go while steadily getting faster and faster until he was slamming into the small boy at an unrelenting pace.

Harry could feel the tightening in the pit of his stomach and he wasn't going to cum first. No, that just wasn't happening. But he could already tell that Louis was so close. He just needed that little extra.. /push/.

Harry leaned down again and pressed his lips against Louis' ear in a type of kiss before whispering, "You gonna cum for be, princess? Gonna get yourself all wet for me?"

Louis closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, burying his face in the man's neck and moaning so loudly into it that it could barely be muffled and Harry was sure you could hear it outside the office where his men were standing. Not that it mattered. He came hard, shooting out ribbons of cum between them that painted his own stomach and chest white like snow. He shuddered and trembled, the feeling so incredible.

As Louis gave him just what Harry needed when he tightened around him, Harry groaned and the speed of his thrusts stuttered when he came as well, deep inside the boy and filled him up with his hot seed. They stayed there panting for a few moments then Harry pulled out. Louis could feel his cum practically pouring out of him, running down his thighs and it felt so good.

Harry smirked and pressed a kiss to the boy's temple. "I think I'll keep you, baby doll."


End file.
